1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a free-standing display assembly commonly referred to as a gondola display. More specifically, the invention relates to a knock-down such assembly and including a novel structure for detachably connecting the post of the assembly to respective ones of the bases of the assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Gondola assemblies are known in the art as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,127,020, Bibb, Mar. 31, 1964, 3,601,432, Fenwick et al, Aug. 24, 1971, 3,960,275, Haughton et al, June 1, 1976, 4,380,298, Harig, Apr. 19, 1983, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,011, Jay, Jan. 17, 1984. One of the requirements of such assemblies is that the posts must be securely and rigidly fixed to the base as the posts are load carrying members. A conflicting requirement is that the assembly be easily assembled so that it can be shipped in its knock-down, rather than assembled, condition. The second requirement is conflicting with the first in that, in order to provide a secure and rigid connection, in accordance with available assemblies, special tools or procedures are required which of course opposes easy assembly. Thus, if bolts are used to fix the post to the bases, special tools may be needed for tightening the bolts. In any case, the bolts must be shipped with the post and base and can be lost in transit. Finally, when using bolts, the holes must be pre-aligned with fine tolerances.
In some instances, the posts are fixed to the bases by welding. This, of course, requires special tools and special procedures.
In the '020 patent above-referred to, a wedging block 35 deforms the bottom part of post 11 to fix it in a pocket 19 of base 15. The block is held in place by a bolt 42. This has the disadvantages above-referred to when using bolts for fixing the post to the base.
In the '432 patent, as described at column 1, lines 69 to 73 of the patent, hooks on the base are inserted into slots of the posts. This arrangement would not provide the security and rigidity required.
In the '275 patent and in the '011 patent, the posts are fixed to the bases by machine bolts, which has the disadvantages above-referred to. In the '298 patent, an interference fit is employed. A strap member 36 extends vertically upward from each base member, and clips 47 and 48 extend inwardly from the strap. The hollow post is slid over the strap and clip arrangement. The clips, in effect, act as retaining springs.